ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 23: An Amazing Moment
(Rachael enters Cannonball Alley, touches the small ball, then grabs a medium-sized one.) * Ben Shephard: (off-screen) Now, Goldstein ready to take on the dreaded Cannonball Alley and by touching that first cannonball, Rachael Goldstein's in. She's going to make history. * Joe Moravsky: If I'm Rachael Goldstein here, I'm stealing a page out of Director D's book and I'm hugging the cannonballs. (Rachael Goldstein uses her legs to reach the third cannonball.) * Versad: With that... Oh, look at this. A new approach. Getting both legs over. Is she going to go avert it? * Bambi: Wow. (Rachael tries to get enough swing, so she hangs on the third ball.) * Lenat: I like it. Thinking outside the box and sometimes, it takes a rookie to do that. (After 3 swings, Rachael lets go and she is now hanging upside-down on the third cannonball. The crowd starts to go wild.) * Ben Shephard: (off-screen) Look at this! She's hanging upside-down! I love it! * Anmah: Oh, ho, ho, ho! * Ben Shephard: (off-screen) She's gonna go for the dismount upside-down! (As Ben says "upside-down", Rachael lets go of the third ball and does a 180-degree backflip onto the landing pad. As the crowd see this, they erupt with cheers. Then, she tags the last member of the Four, Jesse Labreck, who heads for the Iron Maiden.) * Ben Shephard: (off-screen) She does it! * Bambi: Whoo! * Anmah: Whoa! * Chris DiGangi: My god! * Akbar Gbaja-Biamila: (off-screen) That's what I'm talking about! * Lenat: The first woman to complete the Cannonball Alley, Rachael Goldstein! * Jamie Rahn: Oh, man! * Akbar Gbaja-Biamila: (off-screen) Are you kidding me? * Versad: Whoa! The crowd is nuts! * Lipra: Are you kidding me? * Jon Alexis Jr.: What an effort. Director D's words proved pathetic. Rachael Goldstein is the real deal. The first woman to survive Cannonball Alley. They have punched him out of the game, but they're not done. * Ben Shephard: (off-screen) Jesse "Flex" Labreck! (Jesse Labreck hits the buzzer, causing fireworks to erupt in the night sky.) * Ben Shephard: (off-screen) The second member of The Four to hit a buzzer in America! The women are here and the women are flexing! * Crowd: "Flex" Labreck! "Flex" Labreck! "Flex" Labreck! "Flex" Labreck! * Ben Shephard: (off-screen) There are tears of joy as the women do what's never been done before. 2 members of The Four in 2 years in the Great Northeast. (Flash to replay.) * Akbar Gbaja-Biamila: (off-screen) She had never been picked last until tonight. And, then, she powered her way up the tower. Her first city finals buzzer, making history here in Cleveland. (Flash back to present.) * Ben Shephard: For more, let's go down to Hanso and her allies. (Cut to the sidelines.) * Hanso: It is Ladies Night in Ohio. You're officially the second member of The Four to hit a city finals buzzer. How are you feeling? * Jesse Labreck: It definitely felt real. I couldn't even believe when I was up there. It just did not... did not even feel real. * Ardhu: And you got Jamie Rahn down on the sidelines cheering you on this whole run. You guys are building a life together, now you're hitting buzzers together. What does that mean to you when you share this event? * Jesse Labreck: It just... It just feels so good. All of our hard work is just finally paying off. * Vansha: Jamie, how do you feel? * Jamie Rahn: I...er... I don't know. It's just too much. I'm just so proud. * Kesem: Don't get the tears go to you. We're not going home till 2018. Put Jamie right there. Looks like Lenat needs a hug. Guys, back to you. * Ben Shephard: (off-screen) Well, we'll see the Four next year in Minneapolis. It's already been a special night, but we're not done. We're headed to The Power Tower. Two ninja greats Versad and Joe Moravsky are gonna race for the Safety Pass next on American Ninja Warrior! (The logo forms in the night sky and this part of the movie ends.) Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Raven: Home Alone 3 - The New Deer On The Block Category:Amazing Moments Category:"Are you kidding me?"